Welcome Back Home Boys
by PommeGranate
Summary: 1945, la Seconde Guerre mondiale fait rage sur le continent Européen, Captain America combat Hydra avec l'aide de ses compagnons : Howard Stark, Peggy Carter, James Barnes et Kamelia Prokohov. Découvrez les secrets que renferment cette équipe, leurs histoires et leurs aventures !


**6 juillet 1917 3h55 du matin**

Johann Schmidt, le grand scientifique, secrètement lié avec Issla Witzmann, dû subitement quitter les recherches qu'il entreprenait avec le docteur Erskine pour se rendre à la Krankenhaus de Krüssau. Son jeune enfant était né. Il avait choisi d'avoir un enfant pour pourvoir transmettre ses connaissances à ce dernier qui le transmettrait lui même à son fils ainsi son travail sera vivant pour des générations. Il était déjà enragé de savoir que son enfant était une fille et mais savoir de plus sa femme, qu'il aimait plus que tout avait succombé lors de la couche augmentait encore davantage sa rage.

Il baptisa sa fille Fingerhut.

 **4 octobre 1939**

La guerre avait éclaté depuis quelques mois. La section scientifique de l'armée américaine faisait des recherches pour créer une armée de supers hommes, dont les capacités seront au plus au point.

Le chef ces recherches n'était autre que Abram Erskine, ancien associé de Johann Schmidt, nouvellement allié du Troisième Reich. Autour d'une table dans un sous-sol de Boston, était réuni les plus grands scientifiques d'Amérique. Il y avait bien évidement Abram Erskine, qui arborait un sourire confiant, Peggy Carter, une jeune lieutenant qui discutait avec Howard Stark, il n'y a pas vraiment besoin de présenter ces deux personnes plus que cela. Et bien d'autres encore. Tous s'assirent.

-Dr Erskine, pouvons savoir d'où vous vient tant de bonheur ? Lança Stark.

-Ma jeune fille de vingt-deux ans vient d'obtenir son diplôme et peut intervenir dès maintenant dans nos recherches à nos côtés. Lui répondit-il.

Stark et Peggy sourirent visiblement heureux de cette annonce.

-Elle devrait arriver d'ici un instant.

Effectivement, au moment où le vieil homme baissa son intonation de voix, une jeune femme, très grande apparut dans la salle, des documents dans ses bras. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient d'excitation et elle abordait un large sourire. Ses cheveux roux étaient emprisonnés dans un chignon strict, qui allongeait encore plus sa silhouette de déesse. Elle portait un uniforme militaire féminin, ainsi qu'une blouse blanche. A chaque fois que Stark la voyait, il avait des milliers de papillons qui s'envolaient dans le ventre.

-Bonjour. Je me nomme Prokohov Kamelia. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance et de pouvoir travailler avec vous.

Tout le monde l'applaudi. Elle commença à présenter son travail, son diplôme quelque peu particulier et ses recherches. L'inventeur la regardait parler avec un sourire grotesque, qui trahissait sa misogynie. De temps à autres, l'agent Carter le regardait et riait doucement. Ce Stark ne changera donc jamais, pensait-elle.

La réunion, qui avait commencé depuis un certain temps, paraissait n'avoir duré que quelques minutes, voir secondes. Tous commençaient à partir, mais chacun s'arrêtait un instant pour féliciter leur nouvelle associée. Peggy essayait de convaincre Stark d'aller lui parler seul à seul, mais ce dernier insistait pour que la brune l'accompagne. Résultat de tout cela, il se retrouva face à Kamelia, qui lui souriait, attendant qu'il prononce quelque chose. Son silence devenait gênant. Même angoissant. Ils étaient face à face, avaient des centaines de choses à dire, mais ne dialoguaient pas. Il finit par lui dire :

\- C'était une très belle présentation..et encore félicitations.  
Puis il s'éclipsa, sans se laisser prier. La rousse le regardait, incrédule.

-Réagit - il tout le temps comme cela, face à une femme ? Demanda Kamelia à son père adoptif dans les couloirs.

-Ça, je te laisserai le découvrir.  
Il lui sourit et ils sortirent.

 **17 décembre 1941 22h46**

Il était tard, le labo de recherche était désert, hormis une personne qui travaillait. Elle s'éclairait à l'aide d'une petite lampe de bureau, qui ne lui permettait que de voir sa feuille. Cette dernière chantonnait.

Howard Stark venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, d'une part, pour se saisir d'une chose qu'il avait oublié, d'une autre, pour voir qui était encore ici à cette heure si avancée.  
Il s'approchait doucement et vit Kamelia en train d'écrire.

-Kamelia ? Que faites-vous ici ? A cette heure ci ?

La personne concernée se retourna pour face au génie. Elle sourit. Son chignon, si souvent bien coiffée était dans un était calamiteux.

-Je fais des insomnies les soirs de pleines Lune, autant les rentabilisées.

Howard soupira.

-Je n'aime pas vous savoir ici, maintenant. Avez-vous dîner ?

Elle répondit négativement. Howard prit le plus de courage qu'il put, et s'approchant d'elle, il lui défit doucement son chignon, tout en lui souriant.

-Venez passer la soirée avec moi, mon amie..

Il la fit se lever, et l'attire à lui, pendant que Kamelia se plaignait doucement.

Ils partirent tous les deux en direction de la demeure de Stark, sous la Lune pleine et les étoiles scintillantes.


End file.
